


Wading into the quiet of the stream.

by PassionPhantom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Dark fic, Hannibal - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Romance, Open to Interpretation, POV Will Graham, Rape, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: "I honestly thought we were friends, Hannibal. As destructive as our relationship was…I at least just thought that you loved me...."





	Wading into the quiet of the stream.

Hannibal what are you…doing to me?

How did we get here?  Why are you holding me down? 

How did you get…inside…me?        

Like this?

 

“No.”

“Stop.”

“Don’t.”

“Please.”

 

You’re

Ripping me.

Digging into me…

Tearing away at me…

Hurting me…

 

We fought.

I remember.

It was exact.

Violent.

I fought you so damn hard.

Screaming at you and ripping at your hair.

Clawing at your skin as you threw me down onto your bed.  
Pushing away at your face as you snatched off my clothes.

And undid your own.

 

How did I let it get this far?

Wasn’t I strong enough?

 

Questions like this run through my head as I feel you slide yourself inside me. I am not exactly angry with you, Hannibal…I’m actually very scared right now. So scared that I find myself lying underneath you motionless.

            _Wading into the quiet of the stream._

And feeling the beating of my heart pounding in the cadence of you raping me.

You’re raping me Hannibal, you know that…. right?

There’s a reason why I am not kissing you back…

There’s a reason why I am not moaning with you…

There’s a reason why there are tears in my eyes.

Please don’t…don’t wipe them away with your thumbs.

Don’t try to be gentle with me now. Please. Just move.

Just get what you want out of me and be done. Because I’m through with you.

I honestly thought we were friends, Hannibal. As destructive as our relationship was…I at least just thought that you loved me.

 

I guess I was wrong. I was wrong for believing Bedelia when she said, _Yes._ I was worried then, nervous even but I don’t know what to think right now.

Truthfully I cannot breathe, Hannibal or even see. Your weight is crushing me and I stare blank into a dim space waiting for it to be done.

I can feel everything. All of you in me. The tension in my body. Your breath on my neck and the bed below us. It’s warm actually …hot even. Dampened by the sweat and tears.

My throat is sore from screaming and my ears are beginning to itch as you whisper,

“I’m almost done…Will. I’m almost there.”

“Please Hannibal,” I don’t know why I managed to beg, “ Please don’t come in me. Please don’t come in me!”

           

A heavy shock washed over me as you do it anyway.

My body flinches and freezes at the feel of the flood.

I screamed anew…and cried like a child. I begged you.

But you hurt me in spite.

I knew right then that I will have to kill you. I knew as soon as it was over. As you climbed off of me and buckled your pants. Circling the bed and watching me as I fall apart.

I couldn’t help but to scream, 

“HANNIBAL WHY!?”

But you don’t answer me. No. You just look at me with an indifferent glare…readjusting yourself and turning to walk out the room. To leave me alone as I lose my mind...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> With this work I wanted to display the depth of how unhealthy Will and Hannibal's relationship actually is and show a darker villainous side of Hannibal while still demonstrating the strange politeness to his manner.  
> ( He wipes Will's tears with his thumbs and warns him when it's almost over.)
> 
> I leave it up to the reader to imagine the reason why Hannibal would do such a thing to Will.  
> Is it because of Hannibal's possessive nature?  
> Because he believes he owns Will and can do whatever he wants to him?  
> or Is Hannibal retaliating against something Will has done to him beforehand?  
> I'll let you guys decide.


End file.
